Revelations
Revelations is the 15th episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on February 11, 2005. Summary Bosco is allowed back on the force once he requalifies, but his vision is fuzzy in his right eye and he can't shoot straight. He asks Faith to shoot for him, but she points out that he shouldn't be back on the streets if he can't shoot. Bosco gets bent out of shape and thinks that Faith is letting him down. He insists that he can't sit behind a desk for the rest of his life. Cruz is told by her doctor that if she doesn't get treatment, it's a death sentence, but Cruz says she'd rather enjoy her life than prolong it. In pursuit of a gangbanger, Maddox (who has been burying bodies of murder victims in other people's coffins), Cruz is more reckless than ever and Santiago worries about her. Carlos tries to report Holly missing, but no one will take him seriously because she is still officially on vacation from work. Grace runs into a heroin-addicted homeless woman who turns out to be her mother, a nurse who became addicted to morphine while serving in Vietnam. Grace wants to take her mother to dinner that night and talk to her, but her mother runs away. Monroe is forced to admit to her partner, Sully, that she's pregnant, but makes him promise not to tell Ty. Sully tries to encourage Ty to talk to Monroe, but he's not interested. Trivia & Notes *When Bosco is having difficulty with his sight on the firing range, we see several spent shell casings fall from his weapon. Crimps in the top of the casings clearly show that he is firing blank ammunition, even though holes are pierced in the target when he fires. *When Sully stops the RMP because Sasha gets sick, a woman flags them down. The camera then switches position, looking towards the car, and you can clearly see there is no liquid on the ground. *When Cruz and Santiago are on the stairs going to check on Mrs. Knapp, you can see her front door is clearly wide open, yet when Cruz and Santiago go to enter the apartment, they have to open the door. *Emily (Bonnie Dennison) does not appear in this episode Music *Howie Day "Collide" Quotes :Doctor (to Cruz): You realize if you elect to forego treatment, it's a death sentence. :Cruz: Yes. It's a death sentence either way. ---- :Cruz: I'm not looking to extend my life if I'm gonna be too sick to enjoy it. ---- :Finney (to Davis about the car they are chasing): I'm gonna try to get next to him. :Davis: You think that's a good idea? :Finney: I'm pretty sure it's not. ---- :Davis: Casket flew out in the accident, broke open. Uncle Bob wasn't alone. ---- :Cruz (to Robert): This is a lot like a game of musical chairs. When, uh…when the music stopped you were the one holding the dead gangbanger. Now, I would say that warrants further review, wouldn't you, Officer Santiago? :Santiago: Yes, ma'am. ---- :Mr. Lynch (to Cruz): I'm mortified by this. :Cruz: Well, unless they paid for a two-for-one special, I'll bet you're not as mortified as the Riccolo family. ---- :Grace (to Carlos): After we take him back to the hospital, we need to come back here. :Carlos: Why? :Grace: This Annie woman. :Carlos: Yeah? :Grace: She might be my mother. ---- :Cruz (to Santiago): You just stay by the car. :Santiago: What? :Cruz: All I'm gonna do is talk to him. :Santiago: I'm not waiting by the ca... :Cruz: Don't make me order you, Manny. ---- :Bosco (to Yokas): It's the first time in 13 years I'm gonna have a new partner. :Yokas: Yeah, but maybe you'll get someone who doesn't talk about their husband and kids all shift. ---- :Carlos (to Grace): You know how everyone has that one thing that they're scared of? Rats for me. :Grace: You're scared of everything. :Carlos: Mostly rats. ---- :Annie (to Grace): You're a paramedic? :Grace: For five years. :Annie: Been that long since I saw you? :Grace: Six years and eight months. Right when you left for rehab in Connecticut. :Annie: Connecticut and I didn't get along. ---- :Grace (to Annie): Please, Mom… :Annie: Don't call me that! I'm not motherly! :Grace: But you're my mother. :Annie: Yeah, I know. Well, I'm sorry about that. :Grace: I'm not. :Annie: How can you not be? ---- :Monroe: Sully! Sully! I'm not having any x-rays. I'm pregnant, okay? ---- :Sully (to Monroe): Ty's the father? :Monroe: No, it's one of the other 14 guys I slept with last month. ---- :Bosco (to Yokas): I wanna talk about today. At the range. The reason I didn't show you my target isn't 'cause I nailed it. It's 'cause I couldn't shoot worth a damn. ---- :Santiago (to Cruz): Ever since I've known you, you've always been aggressive, but never like this. Never reckless. It's like you don't care what happens to you. :Cruz: Look, if you don't like the way I do things, go find another squad. :Santiago: Look, I'm not talking to you as a boss. I'm talking to you as a friend. :Cruz: That's the thing, Manny. We're not friends. ---- :Yokas (to Bosco): If you're having trouble with your eye, you're not gonna be able to re-qualify anyhow. :Bosco: That's why I'm here. I need someone to shoot for me. :Yokas: Bosco, I can't do that. :Bosco: If you don't help me, I'm not gonna be able to get back on. ---- :Bosco (to Yokas): I'm not gonna sit behind a desk for the rest of my life. It's not gonna happen. So I'm asking you. Everything that we've been through together. :Yokas: You're not thinking straight. I'm gonna tell you right now, you do not wanna do this. :Bosco: It's all I got. If I don't get back on, what am I supposed to do? :Yokas: There are plenty of jobs that you can do down at the department. :Bosco: No. I need to be in the radio car, answering calls. It's what I do. It's what I'm good at. It's what I do! :Yokas: I can't help you. ---- :Bosco (to Yokas): I saved your life that night and you won't do this for me? You're gonna sit there and you're gonna look at me and you're gonna tell me that you won't shoot a damn target?! Of all the people I thought that I c... I could come to you. :Yokas: Bosco, that is not fair. :Bosco: To hell with you. :Yokas: Bosco! :Bosco: No, to hell with you! :Yokas: Bosco! Bosco, don't do this. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes